This application is an improvement over the preceding copending application, wherein binoculars/goggles are provided with the stereo vision. The instant invention relates generally to individual image display systems and more specifically it relates to a binocular/goggle stereo vision device which provides stereoscopic images and sounds directly to the eyes and ears of a person wearing the device on the head.
There are available various conventional display systems which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.